Photographers use a variety of accessories to control light emitted by photographic lighting equipment. There are many aspects of light that photographers desire to control. For example, color, direction, intensity, contrast, etc. As such, photographers require a plurality of accessories to control the light. Accordingly, it may be cumbersome to carry around and have all the accessories necessary to control all the different aspects of lighting.
Moreover, photographic accessories (e.g., a reflector) are not easily manipulated to precisely control the light. For example, it may be difficult to properly place and articulate a white piece of paper to reflect light.
Embodiments of the present invention are directed to a photographic device including a formable portion comprising a reflective surface, wherein the formable portion is for retainably forming the reflective surface into a plurality of shapes, and wherein the reflective surface is for reflecting light from a photographic light source. The photographic device further includes a base portion coupled to the formable portion, wherein the base portion is configured for coupling the photographic device to an object.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.